


all that you are is all that I'll ever need

by IjustFuckingLoveLarry



Category: 5SOS, five seconds of summer, michael clifford - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IjustFuckingLoveLarry/pseuds/IjustFuckingLoveLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>like everything green grows towards the sun; I'll always gravitate towards you, my one and only love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Michael always loved plants. Having them around just made him happy. He always went to the greenhouse but this day was different. A new girl was working there. She had beautiful red hair and the cutest smile. She made him happier than the fact that he was surrounded by plants. He had to make her his.  
~  
He picked out some plants he thought would look nice in the kitchen. He was feeling so nervous to go to check out because there she was.. Looking so lovely and he was wearing one of his t shirts with holes. He finally got himself together and went up to checkout. He was standing waiting for It to be his turn and he tried not to be obvious that he was looking at her. Her deep brown eyes looked like earth that could grow flowering looks of love. He wanted to be able to blatantly stare at her without worrying about her being creeped out. Finally it was his turn. "Did you find everything?" She asked with a smile. He just stared, a small smile back at hers. "Um hello?" She said laughing. "Oh uh um yeah sorry." He said nervously and looked down at the plants. "Ok" she said amused, typing in the computer and adding up the cost. "MynamesMichael" he rushed the words out, not looking Her in the eyes. "That's my name too." She said. "Oh! Really?" He asked "yeah" she said quietly and giggled. "Oh well I guess there is a Michael in the world better looking than me." He said finally looking her in the eyes. She laughed and they just looked at eachother lovingly for a moment, they both felt like something really important just started. Like they'd known each other long before this. "So um," he said looking down for a moment. "We could hang out sometime.. I mean you seem so nice and I just.".. He traveled off. "Yeah sure!" She said happily. "Great!" He said, smiling big. "Here can you write your number on this?" She asked handing him a piece of receipt paper. He wrote it and handed to her. She took it and their hands brushed together. He wanted to hold her hand so badly. He felt his heart fill with affection. He couldn't believe it, love at first sight was real. They said their goodbyes. When he was walking home with his plants he thought about her and her eyes.. He almost tripped a few times because so distracted by thinking about her. When he got home he put the plants in his kitchen and couldn't have been happier. He just hoped she'd call soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when I wake up slowly in the morning   
> and my windows glowing with light   
> my heart may sink when I roll over to see you not there  
> but you were with me in my dreams all night

~  
Early morning a few days later, the sun was gently shining through Michael's window. He slowly opened his eyes to it and smiled. He yawned and rolled onto his stomach under the fluffy white comforter trying to sleep a little longer. He was almost back to sleep, trying to continue his dream about him and his friend Calum finding kittens in the woods, when the shrill sound of his phone ringing jolted him awake. He sat up quickly and sleepily rubbed his eyes. He reached over and picked up the phone on the third ring. "Hello?" He asked in his deep rough morning voice. 'shit they can probably tell I just woke up' he thought. "Hi! Is this Michael?" Said a female voice excitedly. He just sat there for a moment thinking. "Oh!" He said. "You're the girl from the greenhouse right? I um.. Recognize your voice.." He finished, coughing, trying to make his voice less gruff. "Yeah! Haha.. thanks for realizing it was me I wasn't expecting that. Did I wake you up? I'm sorry." She said lightly. "No! Don't feel bad.. I was already awake I swear." He didn't want to make her feel bad. He wasn't technically lying. He was only half asleep when she called. "Good," she said relieved. "Sorry for calling so early it's just I was wondering.. if you maybe wanted to go to lunch?" She sounded slightly nervous. "Yes.. Yeah! That sounds nice.." He knew she could probably hear in his voice that he was smiling ear to ear. "Great! Well.. there's this cute little bistro by a lake near my house.. Do you want to meet there?" She said hopefully. "Yeah is noon okay?" He asked. "Sure I'll text you the address.. I'll see you there." She said. "Okay.. Bye" he said. "Bye!" The phone clicked and suddenly he felt alone again. The room seemed to suddenly lack a vibrancy he didn't know was missing before it was there. Her presence even just over the phone.. just brought light in. Light more beautiful than the warm sun flooding in through his window. Suddenly it hit him he had to get ready... He was going to see her soon.. In person again. That thought had him smiling so wide he couldn't stop. He got distracted while he was getting ready and the thought faded a bit; but when he walked in the kitchen and saw his plants that he bought the wonderful day he met her were budding flowers, he was smiling like crazy all over again.


End file.
